


New School Blues

by mchks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Akira's not quite used to the schools new layout.





	New School Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SucculentStrawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SucculentStrawberries/gifts).



> Hey there! This is essentially an expansion on SucculentStrawberries tumblr post about akira/makoto omorashi! Akira doesn't like public bathrooms, and is too shy to ask for help.
> 
> And yes. I did actually quote That Book

_“I heard he killed someone!”_

_“Did you hear? The new kid has yakuza parents!”_

_“Makko-chan told me he’s a drug lord!”_

Akira ignored the newest batch of rumors as he picked out a book to read. _‘Cry of Cthulu’_ was on his English reading list, so picking it up early would probably be a smart decision. Sitting at the farthest booth, he flipped the cover open. But before he could even start, he heard the girl two cubicles down hiss to her friend. “Oh my god, the delinquent is sitting next to me! What do I do?”

“It wasn’t like I’d do anything, even if I wanted to…” Akira thought. The teachers here watched him like hawks. He could barely slip off to the bathroom half the time, usually ending with him sprinting the last few blocks to LeBlanc. He made the choice to stay at school today, which meant he’d have to use the bathroom before leaving, but it wasn’t much of a problem after school now that Kamoshida had stopped teaching. There was one problem though. Akira had a bit of a shy bladder.

He'd always been like this. If there was someone in the bathroom, or outside the door, his brain just wouldn't let him go. His parents had tried to help him with it as a young child, but as he grew older it became apparent that the problem wasn't going away. It had been hard enough to use public restrooms when Akira was at home, but now that he was attending Shujin with a criminal record, it was nearly impossible. Entering the boys bathrooms usually had him meeting one or two kids that were cutting class, and having a reputation as the schools resident criminal meant they paid attention to what he did. Not to mention the fact that the school was so big that he had trouble navigating it on a good day. So Akira, on days like this, would wait in the library or another place on campus until he could slip into the empty bathrooms and relieve himself.

But today, of all the days for it to happen, Ryuji had noticed how sluggish Akira was, and had offered him an iced coffee (“Gotta keep up the energy, right, leader?”) And Akira, dehydrated and stressed out, had accepted. Normally the halls cleared faster than this, but with an upcoming English test, the student designated “study spots” were stuffed full of second years. So Akira pushed his needs out of his mind and tried to focus.

\--

_“Theosophists have guessed at the awesome grandeur of the cosmic cycle wherein our world and human race form transient incidents.”_

Wait, didn’t he read this already?

Akira crossed his legs and tried to find the spot he left off. The author had a… unique style, but Akira had enough knowledge to get a decent grip on the text.

Unfortunately, no amount of knowledge could keep Akira’s brain on topic. All he could think of was how badly he had to go to the bathroom. Some students had given up on studying in the library, but a quick glance towards the door showed that there were still students chatting in the hall. Did any clubs meet today? Why was everyone staying so long?

Akira did a quick scan of the library. Some students in the reference isle were gossiping about something or other, and the librarian paid them no notice. There were a few people using the cubicles on the other side, and a handful of students littered the round tables. He’d just have to hold out a bit longer. Morgana popped his snout out of Akira’s school bag and shot him an annoyed look. “Can we go home yet? I want to have some curry for dinner, and you’re the only thing stopping me!”

What a horrible time for Morgana to be impatient. Lowering his head to the bag, Akira whispered into the opening.

“I’ll go in a second. I just have to finish up this chapter and use the bathroom. I promise.”

Hunching over in his seat a bit more, Akira’s eyes skipped to the beginning of a line he’d already read. No matter what he did, he couldn’t focus for more than a few lines at a time. Slowly, the students made their leave, until there was only him, the gossiping students, and a girl at one of the round tables. She looked familiar, and Akira wracked his brain until he realized where he’d seen her before. She was the student council president, he’d seen her speaking with Kawakami after school a few times. Makoto Niijima, the teacher’s pet and principal’s favorite. He had overheard the two girls in the reference section talking about her. As Akira tried (unsuccessfully) to finish the chapter of his book, the remaining students trickled out, and the librarian left with a stack of papers to copy. He could still hear small bits of chatter amongst the students outside, and he crossed his legs again.

The urge to hold himself was almost unbearable, and if he wasn’t so conscious of everyone's eyes on him all the time, he might’ve been able to hold himself through his pants. But his pride held strong, and it wasn’t until a particularly painful spasm wracked his bladder and he felt himself leak that he realized he was going to piss himself if he didn’t go to the bathroom _now._

Mustering up all his courage, Akira slowly stood up and walked over to the study table. Sitting down on a chair and tightly crossing his legs again, he tapped the girl on her shoulder.

She jumped a bit at his touch. He'd been hidden away behind the booths, so it was entirely possible she hadn't even noticed he was there. She fixed her shocked expression quickly however, and turned to face him. “Hello there. Is there anything I can help you with, Kurusu-kun?”

She knew his name. Of course she knew his name.

“Um, sorry to disturb you, ah, I’m kind of new, and I was wondering if you-” Akira twisted his legs, practically writhing in his seat as his bladder sent another spike of pain through him. “I was wondering if you could show me where, ngh, the less used washrooms are?”

God, he sounded stupid, didn’t he. She was going to laugh in his face. She was going to-

Another spasm, and Akira doubles over. He gives up on his dignity and grabs himself through his pants, legs twisted into a pretzel, gasping out an “Ah! I’m sorry!” But it’s too late, and he can feel his hands growing wet as urine seeps through the fabric of his pants and floods the chair beneath him. Akira can't help but sigh in relief as the pain in his stomach drains away, but when he remembers where he is, who’s watching him, he looks up as a red flush decorates his face.

Makoto’s eyes are wide, and they meet his. She gives a few strong blinks before she stands up. When Makoto speaks, it’s so much more adult than it was seconds ago.

“Kurusu-kun, would you come with me?”

Akira knows he doesn’t have much of a choice. Makoto leads him down empty halls, carefully avoiding routes with students on them. They reach the now-empty school medical room, and Makoto quickly busies herself looking for something. 

“Here you go. They might be a bit big on you, but they look about your size.” She hands him a pair of folded uniform pants, along with a small plastic container of wipes and a towel. “I got you these to… clean up with. I’ll give you some privacy.”

She leaves, and Akira changes as quickly as possible so he can get back to the library and get Morgana. He peeks out of the medical room door, and Makoto is standing there, bag in hand. 

“I brought you your school supplies from the library, I hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to assure you that you won’t get in trouble for this.”

Akira nods. “Thank you, Niijima-san.”

He finds Morgana outside at the gates. He seems reluctant to talk to Akira on the way home, but that's nothing a small bribe of sashimi can’t fix.

\--

The next day, Makoto finds freshly-laundered pants, a small box, and a thank you note in her shoe locker.

_"Niijima-san,_

_Thank you so much for helping me the other day. I really appreciate all you've done for me. I don't know what kind of sweets you like, so I hope these are okay. I washed the uniform as well, hopefully it wasn't needed while I had it._

_Yours,_

 _Akira Kurusu."_

The box has some candies inside that she recognises from the convenience store at the train station. It's a nice touch, and for the rest of the day she finds her thoughts drifting to the troublesome transfer student.

Well, at least he has _some_ manners.


End file.
